


big great things

by ContraryBee



Series: things of various sizes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cute boys, Exploration, First Time, Indeterminate ages, M/M, Nervousness, Sexual Experimentation, Sexualities, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: “Are you sure though, Tetsurou?” Hinata tries to laugh, voice loopy with his post-orgasmic haze and loving the way only Hinata can be. “You might end up dying.”“That is a sacrifice…” Kuroo says grandly, hands clasping two boy’s butt cheeks and grinning at the ceiling like a fool, “…I am willing to make.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: things of various sizes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822309
Comments: 13
Kudos: 563





	big great things

Great big things

They found out quickly Kenma didn’t like to go further than kissing and rubbing. His nose wrinkled the first time Hinata took him in hand and he grumbled unhappily during his first blowjob. The instant Hinata hinted at going anywhere near his entrance, Kenma revolted against them both and it took them three hours of straight gaming to make it up to him. This is also where he beat safe-sex practices into their heads with all the force of a kicked kitten.

He would wander to wash immediately, not liking how sweat and come and lube remained on his skin, leaving Kuroo and Hinata to finish if he came before them. Nobody minded this, of course, it was simply a privileged of being with Kenma. Finally thanking his two friends for their efforts, Kenma retreated from further exploration and was happy with what he received and what he wanted. He liked to watch.

He liked to listen.

His character leveled up with a cute little song on his DS, loud enough to be heard over Shouyou’s whines.

Three fingers deep in Hinata, Kuroo’s eyes were glazed and enthralled. Bent like a cooked noodle, a sharp curve in his spine, Hinata wailed into the bedspread when Kuroo quirked his fingertips against his prostate.

“You should fuck him.” Kenma says, taking in every sweat shining inch of Hinata’s quivering form. At the words of his best friend, Kuroo’s hips bucked forward into air, and several parts of Kenma’s body warmed. He liked it when Kuroo rubbed against him, he felt very large and warm and safe and hot. He liked when Hinata ground into him, narrow hips and tiny weight matching Kenma just right.

An idea took shape.

“Yeah, Kenma wants me to fuck you, Shouyou, baby, do you want that too?” Kuroo croons to Hinata, leaning down over the smaller form like a looming gargoyle, his muscles in sharp relief from the warm lamp bathing the room. Thankfully, Hinata’s mother had taken Natsu on an overnight sleepover, so neither were expected home until the morning.

“Yes!” Hinata moans, hips shuddering in circles trying to take more of Kuroo inside.

“He’s so ready.” Kenma whispers, licking his lips. “Tetsurou, fuck him on top of me.”

Swearing, Kuroo extracts his fingers and leans down, kissing his way up Hinata’s back to reach his neck. He very obviously started sucking a hickey there, as Hinata backed away from the edge of orgasm, both pairs of eyes rose up and gazed at Kenma like he was speaking gospel. His cock jumped in his pants, and he put the heel of his hand to it.

“That would be so good.” Hinata pants, getting up on trembling arms to start crawling towards Kenma, who methodically removed his shirts and his pants and socks to lie in his boxers and wait. Hunched over behind him, Kuroo couldn’t seem to let his lips leave Hinata’s skin and awkwardly fought his way from his pants and underwear even while crawling after him.

“You look ridiculous.” Kenma mutters, even as his eyes are fixed on the sway of Hinata’s hips and the heavy hang of Kuroo’s erection.

Hinata clambers atop Kenma and kisses him with a sweet sigh. Everything within Kenma relaxes, liking how Hinata felt. All the day’s normal amount of awkwardness and embarrassment of not being the most talkative person, or the most social, left Kenma in a rush. Almost lightheaded with the sudden lack of stress, Kenma spreads his legs and urges Hinata downwards, loving how naked the other was.

“Lube.” Kuroo rasps, “We need…more lube.” He starts searching for the half-used bottle he’d thrown among their clothing, chucking fabric around in desperation.

Hinata hums into Kenma’s mouth, hips swiveling, probably enjoying the leftover stretch in his hole. It made him move in a wave against Kenma, who gave a little sigh of appreciation. 

“You’re going to take his cock, Shouyou,” Kenma whispers into an ear, knees lifting to bracket him. Hinata shivers. “I can’t wait.”

“ _You_ can’t wait, I think I will literally die if I wait any longer.” Kuroo says behind them, holding the tube of watery lube in his fist, eyes devouring every inch of their bodies.

“You know, he says he’s going to die a lot.” Hinata says conversationally into Kenma’s shoulder, much more aware now that there wasn’t anything inside him. “He hasn’t actually keeled over yet.”

“He’s dramatic.” Kenma says, equally as calm, lightly bringing his fingertips up and down Hinata’s back.

Kuroo mutters something childish like “ _you’re_ dramatic” but gets on with it. He kneels up behind Hinata again, letting his naked cock slip over the orange haired boy’s open entrance. The heat of him causes Kuroo to shiver and he wonders if he’s even going to be able to fuck at all, or if he’ll blow upon entering.

Reaching over Hinata with his long torso, Kuroo thanked all the gods in the sky that he was tall enough to cover both Hinata and Kenma like a blanket. He kissed Kenma, who craned up to meet him with a happy sigh, and Hinata took a moment to lick at Kenma’s slim neck. Despite all their playing, Hinata had never actually taken Kuroo’s entire cock before, this would be their first time. Kenma had zero desire for it beyond the mid-arousal grinding and possible heavy petting, so Hinata had become rather well-used to Kuroo’s slight obsession with his ass.

But now…

Slicked wet and dripping, Kuroo takes a deep breath and tried to press forward, but the head slipped in lube and he gave a punched out moan. Gulping, he tried again, but the glistening skin and the moans of the two kissing and licking at each other got to him.

“Fuck!” Kuroo curses tightly, bowing and pressing his forehead to Hinata’s sweaty back. Come on, man, come on!

“He’s nervous.” Kenma whispers to Shouyou, and they giggle together for a second. Hinata is humping slightly backwards, and it’s doing awful things to his control.

“I’ve never done this before okay?!” Kuroo tries to defend himself, hands shaking where they gripped at Hinata’s hips. Tiny hips, tiny boys, Kuroo hated how his heart was pounding so hard he could feel it shivering in his fingers.

“It’s okay Tetsurou.” Hinata says sweetly, curling into Kenma’s shoulder so he can look over his own, eyes dark and beautiful and face pressed tightly to Kenma’s skin. “I’m not nervous.”

And he wasn’t, it seemed like only Kuroo was, fuck, what was wrong with him?!

“He wants it to feel good for you, Shouyou.” Kenma whispers in Hinata’s ear, and Kuroo watches as their eyes darken, staring at Kuroo like there was nothing else in the world. Gods, fuck, love, yes, his—

Kuroo raises himself again, taking his cock in hand and firmly holding Hinata still. Pressing the head in, he gave Hinata loads of advance notice. Eyes wide and fixed on where they connected, Kuroo rubbed comforting circles into Hinata’s hips, trying valiantly not to rush.

Making small noises, Hinata distracted himself by kissing Kenma.

Kenma’s fingers danced along Hinata’s sides, then with a bit of a reach, he touched around behind, pulling a cheek away and letting his fingers slip in the lube, touching around Hinata’s stuffed entrance curiously. He brushes Kuroo’s length where it’s working its way inside of Shouyou, and pants.

“Fuck!” Kuroo cries, head jerking at the feeling. Hinata groaned when the move pushed Kuroo deeper, and with a bit of concentrated effort, Hinata bore down enough that Kuroo could slide right into the relaxed space.

Shuddering, because Hinata was as hot as lava, and tight, and perfect _, fuck-fuck-fuck_ , Kuroo rubbed a large hand up and down his back.

“Deep breaths, baby. You’re doing so good.” He says, swallowing, biting his tongue to think about something else. Kenma catches his eyes from over Hinata’s shoulder, looking ethereal and beautiful leaned back in the pillows, hair askew. Kenma kisses along Hinata’s neck, eyes challenging Kuroo, and he could only grasp Hinata’s hips in response, pushing slightly so he was forced down onto Kenma. Damn. If this was a competition, Kuroo doesn’t mind losing.

Both boys moaned a little, Hinata taking deep inhales through his nose.

“Okay, it’s, it’s good, you can, you can move Tetsu…” Hinata says, glancing slightly over his shoulder, lips brushing Kenma’s cheek. Staring, Kuroo leans on his hands over them both, hips pressing down, and nods.

“I got you baby, we both got you, you feel so good, so tight—” Kuroo pulls back and thrusts experimentally, gently. It makes Hinata hum, eyes drifting closed to focus on the feeling. Kenma’s legs flex, and then they’re tightening as much as they’re able around both Hinata and Kuroo, and it’s good, good enough that Kuroo’s hips start working automatically. Every nerve in his body is at attention and it’s almost too fucking much.

_Fuck-fuck-fuck._

It’s fucking delicious. The drag of Hinata’s ass, the way he shuddered in their arms, the way Kenma kept his eye son Kuroo, how Kuroo felt like a fucking god, fucking down into him, putting one large hand on his back, splayed wide enough it nearly spanned his entire shoulder width, Kenma’s hands curling up into Hinata’s hair, the moans pouring from Hinata’s lips, the squirm of them _both_ beneath him…

 _Don’t come, don’t come, don’t come_ —fuck, hard thrust couldn’t help it, fuck he’s deep – _don’t come, don’t come, don’t come_ …

“Shouyou,” Kenma says, hands drawn up to Hinata’s face, thumbs working on his cheeks, “Are these good tears?”

Tears. Kuroo stops on an in-thrust, leaning over to see Hinata’s face. The smaller body quivered and for a split second Kuroo feels ill. Did he hurt him? Did he not want this, and Kuroo just couldn’t stop going for his own stupid selfish pleasure? Not to Shouyou, not Shouyou-baby -- But then Hinata broke into a sniffling moan, hips churning to somehow get Kuroo deeper.

“Yes, they’re, they’re good. I just never…never--” Hinata hiccupped, eyes filled with tears and cheeks wet under Kenma’s hands, “--never expected this to feel so good. I feel Tetsurou inside me, all up in my heart and my chest and _guh_ , _bwuh_ , it’s so _good_. Keep _going_!” He sobs a bit, squirming. The movement atop him lights Kenma on fire, and he licks the tears from Hinata’s cheeks.

Pulsing forward because he just can’t fucking help it, Kuroo stares in unmitigated awe. “Why does that turn me on?” He says, strangled and holding back something dark in the pit of his soul. “Baby, you’re crying from being fucked and that turns me on _so much more_.” His hips push further, making Hinata cry out. Kuroo feels his blackened heart fill, one half given to Shouyou, the other half long surrendered to Kenma. Kuroo was just lucky they both decided to take up residence in his chest and didn’t mind the state of it. DIY-ers, the both of them. And one of them is crying because he’s fucking him so _good_.

Kuroo’s heart and head and cock seemed to swell at once, and his smile becomes a full grin, hands flexing over Hinata’s narrow hips.

“You’re a deviant, Tetsurou,” Kenma says, legs fluttering about Hinata’s sides and around Kuroo’s thighs. Kuroo heaves in a breath and puts just a little more weight on Hinata’s back with one hand, the other propping himself up on the headboard. The weight pinned Hinata to Kenma and to the bed, and both boys whined at the feeling. Kenma’s face went a hot pink, telling Kuroo he was close. They were grinding together with Kuroo’s movements, and kissing between moans, and Kenma was leaving little bite marks up and down Hinata’s neck.

God this was _hot_. It felt like he was fucking both of them. He drew out and then let himself slam back in, making Hinata choke. Kuroo wanted more tears. He wanted Hinata strung out on his cock, unable to speak. He wanted to make Kenma come using Shouyou’s body. He fucked harder, hips curling to rub slightly against Hinata’s prostate, and the orange haired boy jerks like he’s been electrified.

“Kenma, you’re so close kitten, rub your little hips.” Kuroo coos, licking his lips and finding his face hurt from grinning. Maybe it wasn’t a grin though, as his teeth ached to put them somewhere in the boys beneath him, perhaps it was more of a snarl.

He slammed in again, but turned it into a fast fuck, pushing more than he thought he should, just to hear them wheeze-cry, and Kenma is coming with a whimper. Kuroo’s eyes roll into the back of his head, he falls forward so he can wrap his arms around both and fuck in mindlessly.

Hinata comes with a tight squeeze and a loud wailing noise, head flinging back to push against Kuroo’s shoulder. Finally, finally, finally, half a second later, Kuroo pulses and grows in Hinata, his orgasm whiting out his eyes and drowning his ears. Shit, no condom, he just, just deposited right there into Hinata without asking, god, he’s the worst. That’s rude, that is. Kuroo is the rudest. But Kuroo also feels _real_ good about it. Is he thinking in third person again?

“Oh, that’s wet, I like that, it’s so dirty.” Hinata pants.

“You like anything that involves Kuroo’s cock in you.” Kenma says matter-of-factly, sweaty and still pink. “Should probably get tested soon. Safety.” Not even that could ruin Kuroo’s orgasm, and honestly…he also liked how wet Hinata was now. He’d be leaking for hours.

They seem content to remain beneath Kuroo for a little while, so he soaks up the position, trying to not actually suffocate them.

Panting like his lungs were working at half capacity and he was thousands of feet in the air besides, Kuroo feels like his cock might just decide to revolt one of these days. This was the hottest thing he had ever done, and that was hard to beat, because all of the things Hinata and Kenma had done to him were the hottest things he’d ever experienced.

“Neither of you--” he gasps, chest heaving, trying to figure out who’s limbs are who’s underneath him. Both were squirming to try and get out from beneath his weight, but he couldn’t find the energy to help. He’s rolled a bit by Hinata’s surprising strength, and then there’s a boy on either side, naked. That’s nice. That’s just for him.

“Neither of you are allowed to experiment with anyone else. Just me. Nobody else. Well...” He thinks about it, licking his dry lips. “…Maybe just each other.”

“Well, duh. We’re exclusive boyfriends.” Kenma says dryly, groaning at the sweat and stickiness on his body. That settles Kuroo’s restless heart. Boyfriends. His two tiny boyfriends. Kenma shifts and grumbles a bit more, and it makes Kuroo smile. Once the hot arousal passes, Kenma dislikes everything about it. He’s going to go shower in a moment, leaving Hinata and Kuroo to doze in their own filth together.

“Are you sure though, Tetsurou?” Hinata tries to laugh, voice loopy with his post-orgasmic haze and _loving_ the way only Hinata can be. “You might end up dying.”

“That is a sacrifice…” Kuroo says grandly, hands clasping two boy’s butt cheeks and grinning at the ceiling like a fool, “…I am willing to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's it for this series...maybe there might be some non-smut cuteness? I love the three of them, really, so sweet. What else do you guys want to see?


End file.
